Resident Eve
by ChocoriderX
Summary: Something completely random that popped into my head. Leon S. Kennedy meets up with Aya Brea on that fateful Christmas Eve. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil 4 and don't get made for OOCness!

Resident Eve

* * *

Leon was disappointed with his date and going to the Opera with the presidents

daughter, was Christmas Eve and this Opera was a great play to have fun. Wrong!

He rather fight 3 and a horde of Cerberus than go on a date with the girl who made

him go all the way to **Spain**!

"Leon we're here! Isn't it awesome!" Ashley was jumping up and down in her seat and

making Leon wish there was zombies to fight. Instead there was a Theater that looked fairly

interesting and many people was going inside.

* * *

Aya Brea was on a date of her own and was going to enjoy the Theater in New York City

with some random guy that asked her out. She was packed with her gun just in case there was some

kind of problem or something to shoot. _Better to be safe than sorry._

"Aya! Come on!' She was glad to bring her weapon along with her, but was mad to not

be able to use it on him.

* * *

The Opera for Leon was actually interesting to him, except for Ashley at his side being

the worst date he **ever** had in his life. However it got better when a brunette came up in a very pretty

dress. Her green eyes were very bright and green. _Leon pull yourself together, that might be _

_pounds of makeup or a beautiful woman!_

Leon was starting to drool out of his mouth a little.

* * *

Aya stared ahead and saw a brunet that was staring at the actress that the dress made her

the main targets for guys. _That brunet is such a pervert!_ The woman was starting to sing and while

she did so she stared at Aya with a mischievous grin on her face.

* * *

Chocorider here! Unfortunately I got bored of Spiirit Awaken and wanted to write about

a game that scared the pants off of me (actually two games). When I wrote this Resident Evil 4 and Parasite

Eve it was only supposed to only be Resident Evil 4. I don't own Resident Evil 4 or Parasite Eve (actually I

played a little bit of both). Hoped you like it. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: The first wasn't as good, but hopefully it gets better and funnier. This ch. must be

funny, since Leon meets with Aya the first time. LOL Onward Cow! (Kaede, 1st Inuyasha Movie)

Day 1 Part 2

Then Leon noticed that the brunet singing made people bust in flames and looked unfazed. _That's one crazy- _He noticed that a blonde

hair woman shoved her date and ran up to the stage._ Well hello gorgeous, I'm following you!_ Leon disregarded Ashley and ran over to the stage too.

* * *

"Freeze!" Aya took out her pistol and started shooting at the lady in the red dress. The bullets seemed to do no harm to her. "What the~"

Then she stopped in mid-sentence as she saw a brunet man shooting at the lady. _He's cute, but a major idiot!_ "Stupid! Stop shooting!"

Leon turned his head to tell her to shove off, but was hit by the woman's energy beams. _Moron… _

Aya than noticed she also had her club and started whacking the woman with it. "**Die**!"

Then the woman laughed and floated away. _Darn it!_

"Hey beautiful! What I missed." Aya faced palmed herself and helped Leon up.

"A lot, you idiot!" _This is going to be along day._

* * *

"Hey! What's your name?" Leon thought she was a beauty that was just as

good as Ada Wong, but a real looker. He was running up to her

and he was too naïve to notice that her hand was gripping her gun tightly, ready to shoot.

"It's non ya!"

"Non ya?"

Aya turned around and went behind the curtains and yelled, "**Non ya business**!" Leon was

Only more determined to get her name and her phone number. _Let's hope she would like me!_

Then he got an idea.

"Beautiful! My name is Leon Scott Kennedy and my number is~"

"Aya Brea, now would you leave me alone." Leon flashed a devious smile and said, "Who

said I would leave a damsel in distress." This earned five minutes of the Mexican Hat Dance while Aya

was trying to shoot Leon full of holes.

* * *

"So that's where the hotty with the red dress went." The two was staring at a hole that

Aya suggested that they should go down. "Aya, who told you about this hole that the hotty went down."

Aya was still trying to determine how long the drop would be. "Helloo!"

Without looking up she growled, "what." Leon sighed and pulled his hand through his hair.

"Who told you about this hole?"

Aya got up and shoved Leon into the hole. "A little girl," she replied as she jumped in after him

* * *

So how was it, sorry it was ended with a cliffhanger! Hope its okay with you guys that Leon is

OOced XD. Hope you like it! Man day one seems so long! LOL

Tell me what you think! Chocorider


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello! Hope I didn't hurt anyone's feelings. Any way, Day 1 is so long, but hopefully the other days get shorter! Let's try to end this now!

Day 1 Part 3

* * *

"Ow! What was that for?" Leon was rubbing his butt to get rid of the siring pain in his behind.

Aya just pointed her gun at a rat that started to mutate. "**Why** does the virus always follow me?"

"Virus?" Aya turned towards Leon, "you think some _virus_ could have done that?" Leon killed the mutated rat.

"You have **no **idea."

* * *

The red-haired woman smiled while she was playing the piano. "Aya… you are going to help me soon." At that she chuckled loudly to herself and continued to play the piano.

* * *

"Aya! Where are you going?" Leon ran after her while she ran through the Theater to a big double door and ran inside. "Aya! **Wait!**" Deep inside, Leon had a bad feeling about the room in front of him.

_Aya, something __**evil **__is inside there!_

* * *

"There you are!" Aya pointed her gun at the red-head, "who are you?"

"I'm Melissa… no….I'm Eve!" Then Eve turned into to a giant monster, her waist down was turned into a stinger and had giant claws. Aya tried to shoot at Eve, but was starting to feel very hot.

"What the…." Then every thing went dark.

* * *

"Aya!" Leon was running towards the piano and saw that Eve had Aya over her shoulder. "You…." Leon unloaded a lot of ammo into Eve, but she managed to escape. "**Darn it!**"

* * *

Yo! I decided to change ti, so don't get mad! In later chapters there will be Leon x Aya and I'm sorry if Aya looks bad in here. (I never imagined this part, just the very end XP) So, hope you like it!

Kweh!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry! This is ch.4 and the story is half way done! There is a surprise in this chapter, (or not). Anyway, let's GO!

* * *

Day 2

* * *

Aya woke up with a major headache and at some strange place. _Where am I? _She thought as she stretched…

and noticed that she was wearing a men's shirt and baggy pajama pants.

"Aya. Breakfast~" Aya threw a frying pan at Leon's face, causing him to curse and clutch his face in his hands "**What was that for!**"

"For taking advantage of me while I was **knocked out!**" Leon stared at Aya with a welt growing on his face.

"Sorry, your clothes don't fit anymore! **Also** they smelled like sewage!"_ Crazy blonde._

At that time Aya ran into the bathroom and threw up everything from yesterday. _What is up with me? I didn't have anything to get me sick. _

_Wait…it's just the flu and I'm going to be better in a couple of days._ "Le…on…" Leon walked into the bathroom to Aya on the floor clutching

her stomach. He crouched down and took her head into his lap and strokes her hair.

* * *

An hour later, Aya was sick again, but this time it was worst. She was shaking violently and sobbing while holding her stomach. Leon was

shocked to see that she roughly looked almost 3 months pregnant. _What is going on? Wait! Eve must have done this; she wanted to create _

_an 'ultimate being'. Could she have made be a surrogate mother to this monster!_

* * *

Leon was pacing back and forth lost in thought about what to do. _We have two options: 1. _

_make Aya have an abortion or 2. wait until the baby is born~_ Leon's phone started ringing, stopping him in his tracks. _Maybe __**he**__ can help._

This chapter wasn't the best, but it will have to do. A mystery man is gonna appear. (Take a guess. Hint: he is from the Resident Evil series XP)

Well over and out! P.S. Hope he picks option 2.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Hi people! Sorry I haven't updated much, but here is ch.5

Day 2 Part 2

* * *

"**Leon-**" Chris heard yelling and pots clanging against the walls. _What the heck is going on?_ He started running towards the sounds and almost got pegged by a

frying pan in the face. **"-you coward! You are despicable!"** Chris couldn't believe what he was seeing at the moment: a blonde that appeared at about 9 months

was yelling at Leon, who was looking like he would rather die than be there.

"Listen you crazy blonde! It wasn't **my **fault that you're pregnant! It was **your** own fault!" Chris put his arm on Leon shoulders.

"**Chris, this is what I was talking about earlier! This lady is driving me CRAZY!"**

"It's your own fault Kennedy."

"Shut up Redifield."

* * *

"So… some psycho chick impregnated Aya with _your_ baby, but was killed before she could finish making an ultimate being and everything is dandy?

Why don't I believe you?" Chris was filled in on what had happened and was trying to grasp the concept of this lady that was actually

Mitochondrion Eve and wanted to cause havoc.

"Cause you're to slow to keep up to the situation."

"That is the worst-" Chris was cut off when they heard glass breaking on the floor and they ran into the Kitchen.

What they found was Aya leaning on the counter and panting really hard. _Oh boy._

* * *

"**I'm going to kill you Leon!"** They got to the hospital just when Aya's water broke. It has been a while and according to the doctor,

it won't be long before Aya would be ready to give birth. That was two minutes ago….

"Alright Mrs. Kennedy, **push**." She did just that, but squeezed the crap out of Leon's hand and before had crushed all the bones in his hand as

if the bones were **toothpicks**. "You're doing wonderful. The baby is almost here." _It felt like you said that hours ago._ "Alright, one more big push." _Ah crap!_

* * *

**"! My HAND! AYA! MY FRICKIN' HAND!"** Leon's hand had multiple fractures and had to have open reduction

(placement of the bone with surgery ; p) and bruised ribs.

"Oh shut up you big baby! You are just a wimp and you don't see Chris complaining, do you?" Then the doctor came in with a little bundle,

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The pain in Leon's hands melted away after he saw his son sleeping in Aya's, arms. "Excuse what would his name be?"

Leon looked lovingly into his son's face.

"His name is Adam James Kennedy."

* * *

Finally finished this chapter '= =, don't worry, I will not let it happen again, This is the final chapter and maybe have a sequel/new series with Lover's Pain!

Hope you like this ending and didn't find it dull. Lover's Pain will be updated soom!


End file.
